


She'd Rather Be Lonely than Sorry

by corastacy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Wing Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: Chloe agrees to play wing woman to Ella on a first date. She's not ready for the unexpected feelings that turn up in the process.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Original Character(s), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	She'd Rather Be Lonely than Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little what if. The title and mood are blatantly stolen from a Jason McCoy song of the same name off the album "Sins, Lies and Angels" Quite fitting.

“So how did you get talked into this?”He was cute, a little less polished than the guys that Chloe usually got introduced to. He was wearing a well fitting sarcastic t-shirt about a tv show she had never heard of, dark jeans and bright sneakers. Green eyes looked at her curiously behind wire rimmed glasses and he occasionally had to brush bangs that should have been cut two weeks ago out of his face while he listened to her.   
  
“Oh, well I work with Ella and out of our group of friends I was the only one available so…” Chloe looked around the bar and shrugged. “What about you?”   
  
“Matt was my roommate while his start up was still in the red. We managed not to kill each other so I guess he figured I would be a glowing reference.” Chloe laughed and took a sip of her beer. They both watched the nervous couple that were actually on this date as they played skeeball on an older machine off to the side. “Are you in forensics too?”

“No, I’m a detective.”

“Oh wow! I’m slightly intimidated now. Tell me about that.” He leaned forward and listened to her with just the right amount of intensity. The conversation flowed smoothly and Chloe was surprised to find she was really enjoying herself. It was probably the first time she had talked to someone new in over a year. Not since before he left.

There it was, the ping of guilt. The sadness that she was here, watching Ella make eyes at a Silicon Valley boy, while Lucifer was far away keeping them safe.She took a sip of beer to try to stamp it down and put it right back into the neat compartment of her soul called “Chloe’s feelings for the Devil.” Right there next to the boxes of being a good mom, a good detective and a decent friend. She copedby opening all the other boxes often hoping that they would hold the other box firmly shut. Unfortunately, sometimes her feelings for the Devil box leaked. That leak is why she honestly hadn’t heard a word Matt’s wingman had said for the past five minutes.

A remix of a goofy 90’s dance track filled the sound system, drowning out the conversation before Chloe had to admit She’d lost the plot.Ella came over and grabbed her by the wrist dragging her onto the dance floor.   
  
“Everything ok?” Chloe yelled as they bopped along.   
  
“Oh yeah! He’s pretty great.” Ella smiled “Right?” Chloe nodded. The two nerds did make an absolutely adorable couple, even on their first in person date.Ella glanced up to where the guys were leaning against the railing that seperated the dance floor from the seating area. “Jake’s pretty cool.”

JAKE! That was his name. Chloe felt a wave of relief wash over her to be reminded of that piece of information that she hadn’t retained. “ Yeah, he’s a nice guy.”They both looked back to railing again and Ella signalled that they should join in.Matt and Jake quickly put down their drinks and made their way to the floor. The group danced as a foursome, mainly singing retro lyrics while swaying with the occasional air guitar solo. Chloe laughed at Jake’s failed attempt at moonwalking and he shot her a smile that caught her off guard. A smile that was shifting from friendly to interested. The next track was something slightly sexier than silly. She saw him make his way towards her and her fight or flight instinct kicked in. 

“I’ll be back, I’m just going to call my sitter” She fibbed and rushed towards the back of the room.She ducked into the ladies room to give herself a chance to pull herself together. 

She didn’t know why, but she was scared.Scared that maybe, a small part of her was ready to move on. Was she finally losing hope? Was he really not coming back?She checked her makeup, took a couple deep breaths and headed to order another round, and maybe a shot.

When she reentered Jake was leaning on the bar checking his phone. He noticed her and stood up straight, pocketing the device. “Everything ok?” He asked with genuine concern.   
  
“Yeah, I just don’t go out much so I like to check in.” Chloe stood there during the first awkward silence of the evening.

“So, I know this wasn’t really the point, but I’m having a great time hanging out with you.”

“Me too.” Chloe answered sincerely. They had been having fun before her freak out. 

“So could I maybe, call you sometime?” He asked hopefully.Chloe looked at him, handsome, kind and funny and sighed.   
  
“I don’t think so, I’m sorry.”Jake was taken aback a bit by her answer. She was taken aback by the fact that she didn’t feel bad about turning him down.

“Was it something I did?”He asked. 

“No it’s just-“

“Sadly dear fellow the good Detective is already spoken for.” Chloe’s heart stopped as all her senses caught up with the presence behind her. The voice, the scent, the hand slowly lowering onto her shoulder.He was here, and real, and really here.

She looked over her shoulder and sure enough,pressed suit,hair back, perfectly maintained stubble and dark, warm eyes greeted her.“Hi.” She managed to say softly.

“Hello Chloe” Lucifer smiled.   
  
“I’m ah, sorry. I thought, my mistake” Jake didn’t know why he was still talking when they obviously had no idea he was there. He grabbed his beer and made his way back to the original table. 

He hoped for Matt’s sake a second tall Brit didn’t show up looking for Ella.


End file.
